1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for administering timed orders for the remote control of electrical apparatus and comprises a clock adapted to mark the time, means for adjusting the clock, programming means permitting selecting an absolute time, for example, of awakening, means for comparing the clock time and the programmed absolute time, and ordering means which can take either an active condition in which it sends information for the actuation of at least one apparatus and to which it is brought by the comparison means upon correspondence of the clock time with the absolute time, or an inactive condition in which it permits no operation of the apparatus in the absence of correspondence of the clock time and the absolute time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known devices of this type thus permit remotely controlling the operation of apparatus according to a sequence predetermined by the user and this with respect to an absolute time selected by this user. Thus, by way of example, there can be mentioned a program for starting an electric coffee maker at 7:00 a.m., and a wake up call at 7:10 a.m., followed by preheating the bathroom at 7:20 a.m.
Unfortunately, if the user wishes to change his wake up time, he must also change the programming of the coffee maker and the preheating. It will be understood that these multiple programmings are difficult and time consuming and render the ordering device inconvenient to use, as they may give rise to errors in the control of the apparatus.